Changes In The Brotherhood
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: There are some changes happening in the Brotherhood. Some good. Some not good. How will they deal with these changes. Please read this and leave a review for every chapter. Up for adoption. Whoever wanted to adaop can make whatever changes they want.
1. Chapter 1

There are some changes going on in the Brotherhood. Pietro has two new powers: Empathy and Metal Manipulation. Lance and Kitty have broken up. Todd has fallen for the new girl. (Not Wanda.) Fred and Tabitha left for Texas. And Wanda is free from the crazy house and has joined the Brotherhood. This takes place right at the beginning of **The HeX Factor**.

* * *

><p>Pietro slowly walked down the stairs of the Brotherhood house, clutching his head in his hands. His head was killing him and had been for months now.<p>

"Hey, Lance," he said. "You know those aspirins you take because your powers give you headaches? Can I borrow some? My head has been ki-" He stopped once he reached the living room and saw Lance sobbing in his favorite chair.

The speed demon turned to Todd, who was looking away from the TV and stared at Lance.

"Is he still crying over Kitty?" Pietro asked, dully.

"Yeah," said Todd, bored.

"Why?" sobbed Lance. "Why'd she break up with me? Haven't I been a good boyfriend?"

"You tried to join the X-Men for her," said Pietro. "If that doesn't scream good boyfriend who'd do anything, I don't know what does."

"Exactly!" Lance exclaimed. "I did everything for her! Why did she dump me?"

"You're better off, yo," said Todd, flipping through channels. "She and those other X-Men are prepy losers."

Lance wasn't convinced and kept crying.

"My head," groaned Pietro. "I don't need this."

"I'm starting to think I should've left with Fred and Tabitha," said Todd.

Fred and Tabitha left the Brotherhood and moved to Texas a couple months ago. They started dating almost the second Tabitha joined the Brotherhood. Three months ago, Tabby found out she was pregnant and she and Freddy decided it would be best to leave the Brotherhood and start a new life because it would be the best thing for the baby. The rest of the Brotherhood weren't happy about losing two of there teammates and good friends, but understood why they needed to leave. Fred was working in his uncle's restaurant and Tabitha got a job in a music store.

"Lance," said Pietro, now standing in front of his best friend. "Despite the fact that you're acting like a pussy right now, I love you. I love you like a brother. I hate seeing you in pain. That's why I'm going to tell you something that I hope will help you."

Lance sniffed and looked at Pietro. Todd looked over, wanting to know what was going to happen.

Pietro smiled. Then he took in a deep breath. When he opened his mouth, he yelled, "_**YOU'RE NOT BEING MANLY!**_"

Lance jumped, hugging a pillow to his chest. Todd laughed his ass off. Pietro stood there with an innocent looking smile.

"You're right, yo! He's not!" laughed Todd.

Lance glared at pietro. "Dude! What the hell!"

"Aaaaaaaand he's back!" grinned Pietro. "And yelling made my headache worse. Lance, the pills?"

"In the bathroom cabinet."

"Thanks."

Pietro ran up the stairs at super speed.

"Done crying?" Todd asked Lance.

"Yeah," sighed Lance. "I need to move on."

"Good. Move on. There are other girls."

"But non like Kitty."

"I know. They're better than Kitty."

"No one is better than Kitty."

"Then tomorrow you and I are going to look for "Noone"."

"Shut up, Todd."

The front door slammed open and Mystique walked into the house.

"Guess who's baaaaack."

Todd yelped and jumped into Lance's lap. Lance's jaw dropped.

Mystique smirked.

"M-Mystique, you're back," croaked Lanced.

"That's right. Where are Maximoff and Blob?"

"Uh, Tro's upstairs treating a headache, and Fred doesn't live here anymore."

"What!"

"He moved back to Texas, yo," said Todd, jumping of Lance and stood up.

"Hmm. Oh well. We don't need him. And the food bill will be much cheaper."

As much as the Brotherhood missed their large friend, they were glad for the smaller food bill.

"So," said Lance, standing up, rubbing the back of his head. "Where've you been all this time?"

"All you need to know is that I'm back. And those arrogant little X-Men are going to get knocked down a peg. Gentlemen, meet your new secret weapon."

Mystique moved over to let a seventeen year old girl with black hair and familiar blue eyes walk inside. She had an angry look on her face.

"Damn!" breathed Todd. "She fine!"

The girl looked disgusted. "Freak!" She looked around and house and was unimpressed. "This place is a dump!"

"Yeah, uh, we were going to clean up soon," said Lance.

"You do that that," said Mystique.

"Lance!" exclaimed Pietro, rushing down. "These pill aren't working! My headache isn't getting better! I think my head will explo-!"

He froze and dropped the bottle of pills when he saw the girl.

"Wanda!"

"Pietro!"

The girl, Wanda, screamed and threw her arms in the air. The whole house was in chaos! The pipes broke. Object around the house were flying everywere. A ski would have impaled Pietro's head if he didn't move out of the way!

The boys ran to the living room to get away from Wanda. Mystique watched, arms crossed, smirking.

"Ex-girlfriend?" asked Todd as they hid behind the couch.

"Worse!" screamed Pietro. "She's my twin sister!"

The coat rack went though the couch.

This surprised the other two boys.

"Sister!" they exclaimed.

"Well, that explains why she has your eyes," said Todd.

"Okay, you two need some serious family counseling," said Lance. "Make her stop!"

"I can't! I never could! Sometimes Magneto couldn't make her stop!"

"Shit," said Todd.

"Fine! I'll make her stop!" yelled Lance.

He came out of hiding and used his powers to make the ceiling fall on her, but Wanda changed the direction and it fell on Lance.

Wanda moved closer. Todd spat a slime ball at her, but she swatted her hand and sent it back at Todd.

"Aw, gross! I slimed myself!"

Pietro was clutching his head. He curled up into a ball, eyes shut closed tight, bitting into his lips. The fear of his twin killing him and the pain he felt in his head was not a good mix for him. He felt like he was dying and if someone didn't stop Wanda, he might just.

"Do something, Tro," groaned Lance, sitting up on his elbow.

Wanda got closer.

He couldn't take it anymore. Pietro started to scream out in pain. He tugged on his locks of hair and screamed as loud as he could.

All the metal in the house started to shake extra violently, but no one noticed. Suddenly, one of the large metal pot from the kitchen flew out in a rush and hit Wanda hard in the back of the head, knocking her down.

Mystique was surprised. She looked around to see were Magneto hid, but he wasn't there.

If it wasn't Magneto then who?

She glanced at Pietro, who was still holding his head.

Wanda got up and was going to strike her twin when an old lady walked into the room.

"Wanda," she said.

The old woman used her power to make Wanda float over to her. She chanted something that made the girl relax.

The boys watched her take Wanda into another room.

"That should give you some idea of what she can do," said Mystique.

"Small? Are you serious?" asked Lance, slowly getting up, leaning on the couch.

Pietro was panting. His headache was still there, but it lessened. She slowly rose to his feet. He glared hard at the blue mutant.

"Are you out of your mind bring Wanda here! Can't you see how dangerous she is! She's like a witch with those powers!"

"More like a she-devil," muttered Lance.

"And that is percuslly what makes her so valuable to our little cause," said Mystique. "Anyway, you needn't worry. As you see I brought an old friend, Agatha Harkness, to teach her to focus her anger into unbeatable power."

"Just what make you think she's going to cooperate with us? You might have noticed I'm not one of her favorite people!"

"She'll cooperate. When I downloaded Xavier's files from Cerebro, I found a complete phycological profile from his sessions with Wanda. She do what's needed because I can give her the one thing she wants most. Revenge."

"Yo," Todd whispered to Lance. "I don't care how hot she looks, that chick is crazy! Magneto had the right idea locking her up."

"I hear ya," said Lance.

Pietro heard them and gave they a dirty look.

"Damn!" said Todd, flinching. "They twins alright! They have the same angry faces!"

Pietro rubbed his forehead with his thumb and pointer finger. "This is too much. I'm going to bed."

The speed demon walked up the stairs, heading to his room.

Mystique had followed him and spoke just before he entered his room.

"I saw what you did."

Pietro looked at her confused. "What?"

"It seems that not only did you inherited your daddy's looks, but his powers as well."

Pietro looked at her like she had gone crazy. "I don't have Magneto's powers. I'm a speedster, not a metal manipulater."

"And yet you hit Wanda with that pot."

"I did not! I didn't attacked Wanda!"

"Maybe not on purpose, but it seems your powers are evolving at a high rate. I suggest you watch yourself until you control your new gift. You wouldn't want to expose our kind, would you?"

With that, Mystique went into her room.

'Are my powers really evolving?' thought Pietro. If they were it would explain the headaches. He had headaches when he first came into his speed. 'But why did I have to have Magneto's powers? Wanda hates me enough as it is.'

Pietro entered his room and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The Brotherhood, now consisted of Pietro, Lance, Todd, and Wanda, walked into the school.

"Want me to show you to the office?" asked Pietro.

"No!" snapped Wanda, glaring at her brother. "I can find it myself!"

She stormed away from the group.

Pietro sighed sadly.

"You okay, Tro?" asked Lance.

"No. I gotta get to class."

Pietro quickly left.

"Poor Pietro," said Todd. "He's really bummed that Wanda hates him."

"Yeah," said Lance.

The two went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Wanda walked out of the office, looking over her schedule.<p>

She looked up when she heard some laughing.

A boy and a girl were talking by the girl's locker.

"And I was able to find info for you to use in your report, sis," the boy said, handing her the papers.

"Thanks, Mark. You're the best big brother ever."

The girl gave her brother a hug.

Wanda sneered and stormed to her first class.

* * *

><p>Lance was getting the books he need from his locker. He looked over his shoulder to see Kitty talking and giggling with her non-X-Men friends. He whimpered at the sight of her.<p>

He quickly closed his locker and rushed off when he bumped into someone and they both fell to the floor.

Lance looked up to yell at the person when he froze.

There was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and pretty brown eyes, wearing jeans and a gray tank top, on her knees picking up her papers and books.

"I'm sorry," said Lance, helping her. "I shouldn't watched where I was going."

"It's okay," said the girl with a soft smile. "It was probably my fault too. I'm a little overwhelmed and lost. I'm new here."

Lance handed her, her things.

"Thanks."

She started to walk away when an old man moving the cleaning cart rolled by, almost hitting her.

"Watch it!" that man growled.

"The heck?" the girl said to herself.

"That's Hill Baxter, the janitor," said Lance. "He's mean to everyone. Stay away from him."

"Will do."

"Hey, I'm Lance Alvers. What's your name?"

"I'm Helen Petros. Nice to meet you, Lance."

Lance smiled. "Want me to show you around school so you're not lost?"

"I'd like that," said Helen, smiling.

* * *

><p>Todd was sitting at his desk in class, not paying attention, drawing crude picture of his teacher.<p>

Suddenly, a dean walked into the room with a new student.

Todd looked up and gaped at her.

She had brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, bright green eyes, a long green shirt with a matching green top. She looked to be around fifteen, a year younger than Todd.

"Everyone," said the dean. "This is Lorna Dane. I hope you all make her feel welcomed here at Bayville High."

The dean left and the teach told her to take a seat.

Lorna took the only seat left, which happened to be right behind Todd.

Todd turn to look at her and smiled. "Hi."

She gave him a shy smile. "Hi."

"I'm Todd."

"Lorna."

"It's about time this school had some pretty girls in it."

Lorna blushed and looked down. "T-thanks."

"Todd, stop detracting the new girl and pay attention," ordered the teacher."

"Yes, sir."

When the teach turned back to the board, Todd turned to Lorna and whispered, "You're welcome, babycakes."

* * *

><p>Pietro had his head down on his desk, eyes wide open, hands clenched tight in fists. All the other students were taking a test, but Pietro's head hurt him so much, he couldn't concentrate.<p>

The teacher noticed and walked over. "Are you alright, Pietro?" she asked.

"N-no. I-I can't- My head- Everything hurts so-"

Pietro closed his eyes shut moaned in pain. The other students looked at him.

"Do you want to go to the nurse, Pietro?" the teacher asked.

He didn't answer. He shot up and ran out of the classroom.

Pietro ran down the hall. He then stopping, leaned against some lockers, sliding down, and wrapped his arms around his legs. He buried his face in his knees and screamed.

The locker around him started to shake, opened, and bend. Everything metal around him was getting trashed.

"It hurts! It's hurts!" Pietro cried.

"Pietro!" someone called out to him.

"Make it stop! Just make it stop!"

Pietro's world went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro was laying on a bed in the institute's infirmary. An IV needle in his left arm.

"Jean, what happened? asked Charles.

"I found him the hallway," said Jean. "He was holding his head, screaming out in pain. All the metal around him went crazy!"

"Really? Hmm."

"I had to knock him out so he didn't hurt himself or someone. Then I brought him here."

"Thank you, Jean. You may go."

Jean left. Charles wheeled over to Pietro.

"I thought you only inherited your father's looks."

"Charles?" said Hank.

"Pietro's powers are evolving. He's gained his Magneto's powers and judging from this data, he may gain another power."

* * *

><p>"Todd, guess what!" said Lance. "Gary Power and Berry Water were caught kissing in the locker room today! And they-hey, what's wrong?"<p>

He met up with Todd at his locker and saw the sad look on his face.

"Fuzzy-ball just told me Pietro passed out today and is at the mansion getting treatment right now."

"Shit! We better go get him now!"

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked Pietro as he woke up.<p>

"Hello, Pietro," said Charles, giving the boy a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. What happened?"

"You new powers were getting out of hand and Jean had to bring you here. And please do not swear."

"Whatever. Can I leave now?"

"I would prefer if you stayed here. I can help you control your new gifts."

"Mystique wouldn't like that."

"Mystique? She's back?"

"Yeah. She showed up with Wanda. And what do you mean gifts? I only have one new power."

"For now, but your other power may show up anytime and I would like you to be close by when that happens. I don't know what your new power will be or what could happen."

"I'll be fine. Now, I want to go home."

"Pietro-"

"I wanna go NOW!" Pietro shouted.

Charles was surprised when the boy's blue eyes turned black.

"Pietro."

Pietro calmed down and his eyes turned blue again.

"Sorry. I've had a rough few days. With my new powers and headaches and everything. And Wanda hates me."

Pietro's eyes turned gray.

"professor," said Scott. "Lance and Todd are here for Pietro."

"You may go, Pietro," said Charles.

Pietro ran out at super speed.

'So that's your other power,' thought Charles. 'You're an empath.'

* * *

><p>"Hey, Tro, your eyes changed," said Lance.<p>

"Huh?"

The boys were at home, sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah. They were blue, then they changed brown. Now they're blue again."

Pietro ran upstairs to look in a mirror. He eyes were blue. He tried to change them by thinking of colors, but they stayed the same.

He got frustrated and that caused his eyes to turn black. Pietro gasped and his eyes turned orange. The speed demon quickly ran down stairs.

"Guys! My eyes keep changing colors!"

"Why?" asked Todd.

"I don't know!"

Wanda walked into the room and grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey!" yelled Lance and Todd.

She glared at them and all three boys ran out scared.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys soon figured out Pietro's eyes changed depending on the moon he was in. Each color stood for a different mood or feeling. They knew what some colors meant but now all of them.

They knew that yellow means happiness, gray means sadness, black means anger, brown means boredom, orange means fear, and greens means excitement. They were pretty sure that red means brave, blue means calm, pinks means love, purple means surprise, silver means determination, gold means pride, and white means hope.

Pietro was making a sandwich at the moment. Wanda walked in.

"Hey sis."

She ignored him.

"You can't ignore me forever."

"I can try," she sneered.

"Wanda, we're twins. I love you. It breaks my heart that you hate me."

"Oh boo hoo! You're such a baby!"

Wanda left the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Lance was sitting in the history class, waiting for the bording lesson to start.<p>

"Hey Lance."

He smiled at the voice and at the person it belonged to.

"Hey Helen!"

"Can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure."

Helen sat right next to him.

"So, how do you like Bayville High?" asked Lance.

"It's great," smiled Helen. "I love it here."

"Great."

The teacher started class.

"I was wondering," whispered Lance. "There's a movie playing tomorrow night. Wanna come see it with me?"

"Yeah," whispered Helen, smiling. "I'd love to, Lance."

* * *

><p>Todd saw Lorna with her two friends, a blond named Rosaline and a brunette named Skyler. The girls were talking, giggling. Todd slicked his hair back and walked over.<p>

"Hey ladies."

Todd had taken a show this morning. And brushed his teeth. And put on some colone. AND fixed his hair. He was also wearing some nice, clean, not ripped up clothes.

"Hi, Todd," smiled Lorna.

"Get away from us, freak!" sneered Rosaline.

"Rosaline! Don't be mean!"

"But Lorna, he's one of the Brotherhood Boys," said Skyler. "They're all a bunch of meaning, freaky mutants! Inculding this one! This one is the smelly toad!"

"Well he doesn't smell today!"

She took his hand and led him away.

"I'm sorry about them."

"S'okay, yo," said Todd. "I've heard worse."

She looked at his hand that she was holding.

"You have webbed hands."

"Yeah. Like she said, I'm a toad."

They were both scilent until Todd finally spoke up.

"So, Lorna, I was wondering, would you like to-"

"No."

"No?"

"I'm sorry, Todd, but I don't really want a boyfriend right now. Sorry."

"Is it because I'm a mutant?"

"No. I honestly don't care about that. I just don't want to be in a relationship at the moment. I'm sorry."

Lorna walked away.

* * *

><p>Pietro was taking notes in his science class when he suddenly felt light headed. He rested his head down and quickly fell asleep.<p>

"Pietro?"

He rose his head up and gasped.

"Pietro? Are you alright?" asked the teacher.

"Wha-what? H-how? Huh!"

Everyone in the room was a different color!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having a block and can't seem to write good chapters for this story.

If anyone wants, you can adopt this story.


End file.
